Those crazy pets of mine
by FlamingSmileyFace
Summary: I finally found it! Behold, the very FIRST episode of the dragoon saga!


((WOO! I just found this AND Viator's first hunt when I was going through old dusty issues of the NT! So here you go! My, selphie_tilmitt's first episode of the dragoon saga. Geez..My writing has improved so much XD))  
  
Admantine the Uni slowly opened the large cedar door to her and her best friend Viator the Shoyru's room. Not to her surprise Viator was sitting on the floor playing her game console that she never seemed to put away (except when she was reading or eating).  
  
"Dorkus Malorkus," said Admantine as she entered the room and sat in the bean bag chair next to the closet.  
  
"Is that you Admantine? I'm sorry I didn't see you come in," said Viator not turning from the game console, she knew it wouldn't matter because Admantine was invisible anyway, though she liked it she didn't like people teasing her which was what Viator usually did so of course she had to get even.  
  
"At least I don't take a bath in Windex," said Admantine poking fun at Viator who was painted like glass.  
  
"Funny?your fancy Latin before wasn't funny either..." muttered Viator.  
  
"It wasn't Latin..hehe..simpleton," said Admantine.  
  
"Well, while you were out spending our beloved master Selphie's money, she, Harle_quin and WhiteSilver went out to restock the shop," explained Viator.  
  
"I don't spend half as much on shopping as you do for training at that island school! Codestones cost more then anything nowadays!" said Admantine.  
  
"You lie, they don't cost more then a green apple!" laughed Viator.  
  
"That's true, heehee." Giggled Admantine.  
  
"Well, I think we should go down and help them yah know. I feel guilty spending all day at the training school, I don't get to spend any time with Selphie anymore," said Viator.  
  
"It's not our fault she's a seed...but that is true, we should go and spend time with her now," said Admantine.  
  
She and Viator left the house and took off for Neopia High Street. As they walked down the sunny sidewalk they window shopped for a while and said hi to random people they knew. "Wow look...this store only has faeries for 5000 NP," said Admantine sarcastically.  
  
"Hmm...Neggs only 1200," retorted Viator.  
  
"Oh wow?" gasped Admantine.  
  
"A black satin collar for only 500 NP."  
  
"Yeah that little?" laughed Viator, then realizing it wasn't a joke she gasped, "No! You can't have it!"  
  
"But it's just the thing to jump start my modeling career!" said Admantine.  
  
"You tard?don't spend so much money..let's just get to the store and grab Selphie," said Viator.  
  
"You make it sound like a kidnapping..." muttered Admantine.  
  
"Oh wow!" gasped Viator as they passed the Money Tree.  
  
The large tree made of some unknown material protruded into the sky and was used somewhat as a beacon for High Street, as usual there was a huge crowd of people around it. "There's more than usual today...I swear?" said Admantine shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I feel bad for the ones who have been stolen from by those awful thieves that keep popping up everywhere...but the ones that just hang around to grab a quick dollar are so selfish," said Viator.  
  
"I agree," said Admantine, "They should learn to work for a living. I remember way back with Selphie before you came to live with us, she had to work all day just to make 200 NP a day," said Admantine.  
  
"Yeah, someone should tell those people they can make like, 2000 NP a day by going to that place downtown, you know where I mean...they can be a ski coach, or an adventurer, or they can just solve puzzles all day..." said Viator.  
  
"Yeah, Selphie donates there everyday. I wonder if people who actually need it ever get it?" wondered Admantine, and they hurried off to the store.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
What 'chu talkin' bout Selphie?  
  
As usual, as Admantine and Viator walked into the medium sized store, they knocked over the coat rack as they entered, a few customers gave them a funny look, but then went back to their shopping. All at once, a small purple Poogle who had been helping a blue Scorchio pick out a magic spell hopped over.  
  
"Yooooooooooooou guys are laaaaaaaaaaaaaaate!" scoffed the Poogle  
  
"Cram it Harle_quin, Addy and I had to go through half of Neopia to get here," said Viator.  
  
"Yeah, by the way? Why are you working? I thought it was your snack time now?" said Admantine.  
  
"It's always snack time for me," snorted Harle_quin.  
  
"Blah, where's Selphie?" asked Viator.  
  
"In the back pulling out a few more magic items, oh great fire dragon," said Harle_quin and Admantine snickered.  
  
"You all make fun of me! But wait until I do turn back into the great fire dragon! You'll be sorry then!" yelled Viator, and all the customers in the store stared at her. Admantine and Harle_quin burst out laughing and started running toward the back.  
  
"You will be sorry! I'll be bigger than that big dragon cutout Selphie has in front of her shop! And stronger too! And cooler looking! Then I'll step on you!" yelled Viator as she ran down the hall after them.  
  
Suddenly she was caught at an abrupt stop when she bumped into the back of Admantine and stepped on Harle_quin's tail, Harle_quin gave a short yelp and bit Viator's wing, only causing more yelling.  
  
"Hey! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Stop that you guys!" said a voice from behind one of the racks. All of a sudden a white Cybunny fell down from somewhere on the shelf above, landing in a huge mound of boxes.  
  
"Heehee, nice entrance WhiteSilver," giggled Admantine.  
  
"Heehee nothing, you guys are all so noisy...I think half our customers just left 'cause of you," said WhiteSilver accusingly.  
  
"Aw don't blame them WhiteSilver," said a voice from behind the shelves. "It's my store and they can run and yell all they want!"  
  
"Heeeey Selphie!" yelled Admantine.  
  
Just then a girl about 5'1, with short brown hair wearing a yellow dress stepped out from behind the shelf. "Yo!" yelled Selphie as she ran and gave each one of them a hug.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" asked Viator  
  
"Nothing really...we were actually just about to leave," giggled Selphie as she put a box back on to it's shelf.  
  
"Greeeeeeeeeeeeat?." said Viator as she started toward the front of the store.  
  
All the customers had left for the day and Selphie collected the money in the cash register. As they left, Selphie hung a closed for the night sign outside the door and they started back down Neopia High Street.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Want Caaaaaaaaaaandy!  
  
The small group of intrepid adventurers walked downtown Neopia High Street window shopping and laughing at all the prices.  
  
"OooooooooHhhhhhh Seeeeeeelphie, will you buy me this piece of candy corn for 56000 NP?" laughed Harle_quin.  
  
"Or how about this already bitten apple for 2000?" laughed WhiteSilver.  
  
"Please you guys, you all know I want to spend all my money on faeries and map pieces!" laughed Selphie.  
  
"Hm, what about paintbrushes? Those are really pricey..." said Admantine.  
  
"Why would I need one? You're all already unique now, and I didn't buy or sell a single one..I traded for them, it might have taken longer but the price was right!" said Selphie.  
  
"Nuuuuh-uuuuh! You have a Christmas Paintbrush in your shoooop Selphie! For a whole 800 NP! How do you explain THAT? Oh nonconformist one!" said Viator.  
  
"Well, none of you wanted to be Christmassy and I think I priced it fairly, paintbrushes aren't necessarily common...even when I traded for it I had to give up a few map pieces, Codestones, and Faeries," said Selphie matter-of-factly.  
  
"True..by the way Selphie, isn't that your guild building over there?" said WhiteSilver as she pointed to a large stone building.  
  
"Yeah, that's the old Final Fantasy guild, you know, the guys there are okay.." said Selphie nostalgically.  
  
"Weiiiiiiiiiirdo?." hummed Harle_quin "Guuuuuuess who doessssn't geeet any desseeeeert todaaaay..." hummed Selphie.  
  
"Tch," said Harle_quin as she shut her mouth.  
  
"Hn, Selphie?.are you ever going to enter us into a Battledome competition?" asked Viator.  
  
"Haha, you're funny great fire dragon?I'm sorry they aren't open to the public yet...only a few people can use it so far?kinda stinks but what can you do?" said Selphie.  
  
"There are other things to do you know..."said Harle_quin.  
  
"Ooooh but we can't allll be members of the Flying Poogles!" laughed Viator.  
  
"You joke, but we really do some fun stuff..." said Harle_quin.  
  
"You guys never get along..." said Selphie.  
  
"Don't give up. We'll get along someday..." said Admantine.  
  
"Whatever, you're all just so different...Harle_quin is a Flying Poogle...WhiteSilver is a Racing Cybunny...Admantine is a model and Viator is THE great fire dragon," said Selphie. "That doesn't count," said Admantine.  
  
"HEY!" yelled Viator.  
  
"Fine...Viator's one of the top in her class at the training school," said Selphie.  
  
"Do you not like us being different?" asked WhiteSilver.  
  
"I didn't say that...I just think it's unique," said Selphie as they continued walking to their home.  
  
The Wind Beneath My Wings...and Then I Fell  
  
The intrepid little group continued on their way home arguing and laughing through most of the trip. As they got closer an Usul ran by being chased by a large yellow Skeith.  
  
"Hmm, they must be lost..." said Selphie.  
  
"I feel kinda bad for the Usul...maybe I should help her?" asked Viator.  
  
"Tch...she probably just annoyed the Skeith," said Admantine.  
  
"Yeah, but you can do that by sitting near one...I think I will help," said Viator.  
  
"All right, just please be sure to be home by dinner?or I'll let Harle_quin eat your dessert," said Selphie as Viator scampered off in the direction the Usul had run.  
  
As she rounded the corner she saw the Usul huddled into a corner with the Skeith nearly on top of her growling.  
  
"Oy!" yelled Viator and the Skeith turned and growled at her...  
  
"Hey Skeith?say cheese," said Viator in a bad accent.  
  
The Skeith started running towards her and Viator got into a weird Praying Mantis pose her master at the Techo Training school had taught her...his words repeated over and over in her head: "Remember toadhopper, when you are in the deep sands of trouble, the flying bird of the green moss will save you."  
  
Viator didn't quite know what this meant...but she thought it anyway... "MEEEEEEYAAAH!" yelled Viator as she leapt into the air...*the camera shifts position and does some weird matrix thing* Like in the movies, Viator's foot came down square on the Skeith's head, giving him a large lump and sending him flying into the air to some unknown place.  
  
"Muahaaa?..booyaka..." said Viator as she looked into the corner expecting the Usul to be gasping for air...surprise, she was...  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Viator.  
  
"Define okay..." said the Usul.  
  
"OK??.? what?" said Viator.  
  
"Thanks anyway, here you can have this...it's what the Skeith wanted...I was supposed to get it for my master but...I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I gave it to you for what you did?" said the Usul, and she handed Viator a bottled Faerie, "Whoaho?thanks!" said Viator staring at the Fire Faerie.  
  
"No, thank you! See ya around!" said the Usul as it hopped off into the shadows.  
  
"Hmm...I should really take this to Selphie to put in her store but??.hm?she wouldn't know?." said Viator aloud as she began uncorking the bottle. She closed her eyes and waited to be blessed by the grateful Faerie as it flew out of the jar. But much to her surprise, it didn't happen.  
  
"Hey, HEY! You're supposed to bless me!" yelled Viator as she opened her eyes and stomped.  
  
"Whoa, nice welcome?maybe I shouldn't have chosen you?" said a voice from above.  
  
"Buh?" said Viator as she looked up and gasped.  
  
"That's more like it, wish I could take a picture of that face," said the voice. It came from a girl with brownish/orangish hair, wearing a red dress and she seemed to be radiating power.  
  
"The???.uber fire faerie?" gasped Viator.  
  
"Hey, capitalize my name when you say that!" said the Faerie.  
  
"Uber Fire Faerie, sorry, sorry,..wait?.what?" said Viator puzzled.  
  
"Ha, that one always gets people," laughed the Fire Faerie.  
  
"Oooh, you're one of those 'new age' Faeries huh?" said Viator.  
  
"Don't act so surprised..." said the Faerie.  
  
"Why are you here? Do I have to do one of those annoying quests?" sighed Viator.  
  
"Aha, maybe I should just leave..." said the Faerie.  
  
"NO WAIT!" said Viator, jumping up and down.  
  
"I thought so...I chose you because you helped my little assistant the Usul," said the Faerie.  
  
"Chose me for?what now?" asked Viator.  
  
"Weeeell, you see, deep in the volcano of Mystery Island, there have been some volcanic disturbances. And I need someone to check it out," explained the Faerie.  
  
"And you chose me? Why?" asked Viator skeptically.  
  
"I already told you?plus I need someone who can fly and can stand hot temperatures and fight decently," said the Faerie.  
  
"Oh?WHAT? DECENTLY!!!" yelled Viator.  
  
"Hehee...this might be fun after all..." said the Fire Faerie, grinning.  
  
To be continued...  
  
o you know my friend??..Praying MANTIS??  
  
"So tell me again?what?" asked Viator.  
  
"I need you to go check on the volcano in Mystery Island, there has been a lot of power building there recently..and I need someone to go check it out?" repeated the Faerie.  
  
"Uh?okay..why not you? Or your Usul assistant?" asked Viator.  
  
"You saw how my Usul almost got mauled by that Skeith! I need someone brave..and I just plain don't feel like going...I'm supposed to be on vacation right now...but all the other faeries are all like 'Oh it's a volcano! That's your job!' So there you go.." said the Faerie.  
  
"Uh?..huh?what's in it for me?" asked Viator grinning and drooling a tad.  
  
"Jee..I dunno?" said the Faerie.  
  
"Buwaha?" said Viator.  
  
"Just kidding?" said the Faerie.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeell?" said Viator impatiently.  
  
"Oh uh?.undeniable power that will make you stand out and blahblahblah..." said the Fire Faerie in a rehearsed voice.  
  
"Whoa?REALLY? I CAN be the great fire dragon again!" said Viator.  
  
"You tard?there's no such thing?take it from an Uber Faerie.." said the Fire Faerie.  
  
"You lie?I'm it..and I'll be it again," said Viator triumphantly.  
  
"Whuuuuuuuuuuuuuutever?let's just go already.." Said the Faerie impatiently as she started flying upwards.  
  
"Yeah! Uh..hey?uh..HEY..wait! I need an updraft to fly here! Can't just take of without an air current?hello? HE-LOOOO?" yelled Viator.  
  
"Sorry, I don't control the air! Hurry up!" Yelled the Fire Faerie from high up above.  
  
"Aw, jeeez!" said Viator as she climbed onto a trash can and leapt into the air, barely catching herself before she landed stomach first on the asphalt. As she climbed farther and farther into the air, Viator quickly remembered about Selphie and the others.  
  
"OMG!" said Viator.  
  
"Chill man, I sent the Usul to tell them where you were," said the Faerie.  
  
"That's good," said Viator.  
  
As they continued to fly into the night, a random green Poogle zoomed past. "Buh?" said Viator.  
  
"Ah, those Poogles keep getting more and more daring, that was all my idea," said the Fire Faerie.  
  
"Nah well...are we there yet?" said Viator.  
  
"What do you think?" asked the Fire Faerie.  
  
"I think?.." said Viator.  
  
"Exactly, you don't think..." said the Fire Faerie.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Viator.  
  
"Woops, better watch out for the buzz that's headed our way...don't wanna get hit by it," said the Fire Faerie  
  
"Huh?" wondered Viator.  
  
All at once a huge green buzz splattered against Viator's face, of course Buzz's aren't your normal bug, so the force of the blow sent Viator flying backwards. When she finally caught back up to the Faerie, she was furious.  
  
"You could have HELPED me yah know!" yelled Viator.  
  
"I can't fight all your battles for you!" said the Faerie  
  
"Why do I get the idea that's not the last time I'll hear that," said Viator as the Mystery Island's horizon slowly floated into view.  
  
***  
  
As the Faerie and Viator flew over mystery island, Viator gasped when she saw smoke from the volcano.  
  
"But, the volcano has been inactive for hundreds of years!" gasped Viator.  
  
"You thought I was lying? Well, go in there and do your thing, I'm going down to the beach," said the Fire Faerie "Bu..but?what am I supposed to DO?" asked Viator.  
  
"Dunno?if you don't come out in 30 minutes????I'll wait longer..." said the Faerie, and she zoomed downward toward the beach.  
  
"Acccch?" said Viator, "Can't refuse an Uber-Faerie?I might be turned into a PetPet or something..." and she flew closer to the volcano until she was right over the hole in the peak.  
  
"Captain?..we...*cough* have..zero visibility?I can't?see.." cried Viator as she choked on the smoke and started falling downwards. Luckily, as she approached the bottom, the smoke thinned and eventually disappeared. Viator looked puzzled and peered above her.  
  
"Okay, the smoke is definitely still going out of the volcano?but?there's none down here? AND it's barely even warm in here!" yelled Viator.  
  
"Who are you?" said a deep grumbly voice from somewhere in the distance.  
  
"I??????.I'm???V?Viator?" said Viator trembling. As she looked in the direction of the voice, she saw the place that the smoke was coming from, it looked like a large two holes in the wall.  
  
"Ah, I've been waiting for you, great fire dragon," said the voice.  
  
"Bubabar? WOW! Someone finally recognizes me! It's about time!" yelled Viator.  
  
"Haha, you're a funny little one, I'm afraid you aren't the great fire dragon though," said the Voice.  
  
"OH YEAH? Why do you say that???" challenged Viator.  
  
"Because I am the great fire dragon."  
  
"WHATUA?" yelled Viator as she created a small spark with one of her abilities, it dimly illuminated the inside of the volcano and Viator gasped as she saw a large figure deep within the caverns of the volcano. It was large, blood red, with large golden shining eyes. It's body was arched and it's long spindly tail was wrapped around it, it's fore and hind claws were set firmly to the ground and large claw-like wings jutted out from it's shoulder blades. It's back was adorned with large spikes set all down it's spine, and it's head was shaped somewhat like an arrow with two large horns spiked out of the sides. Smoke was billowing from the tip of it's nose.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!" said Viator.  
  
"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting," said the dragon  
  
"Bu..but the Uber Faerie said..." said Viator.  
  
"She lied, so that you would come down here...I felt bad to call her out of vacation."  
  
"Bu...but why?" gasped Viator.  
  
"Because, I have been sleeping for so many years and I need a sort of?how can I put this...a 'helper'. The Uber-Faeries have their own things to do."  
  
"What's in it for me????" asked Viator as usual.  
  
"All the power that comes from being a disciple of the great fire dragon," said the dragon.  
  
"I'LL TAKE IT!" yelled Viator. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"You go home and wait for me to summon you with any task I need performed," said the dragon.  
  
"Is that all? Seems kinda dinky.." Said Viator.  
  
"Yes, what else would I need you for? As your prize, every time you perform an action for me, you will get stronger in every way..." said the Dragon.  
  
"Hoooooooooooowee! Call me back soon!" yelled Viator.  
  
"In time?now go home, I need to finish determining the elemental properties of certain things...and that will take me a while," said the Dragon.  
  
"Thank you!" said Viator as she lifted off and flew away, for the first time not having to start at a high place.  
  
As she drifted away should could feel herself begin to get stronger. "Wait till I rub the other guy's noses in it?especially that Faerie!" glowered Viator as she flew away.  
  
The End 


End file.
